Hit in the Head
by Miyoko
Summary: Heero gets hit in the head (hence the name) and falls for one of the girls. FUNNY!! There are cuss words. Please R/R. Hope ya like!


Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters in it blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

** **

** **

**"Hey Heero!!!Ya comin'?" Duo asked from outside in his car to the guy on the balcony.**

**"Wait", Heero replied (though you could barely even hear him).**

**"Okay!Hurry!! The ice cream's meltin'!'' Duo yelled even louder (he really cares for that ice cream!).**

**Heero came walking out of his (very large and nice) house.He was just locking the door when he turned around hit his head on a large branch.This (some how) knocked him out and he fell down on a rock and hit himself even harder than before.**

**Luckily Quatre seen him, while all the others where talking, Quatre was just wondering off into space when he happened to look over and see Heero fall.**

**"Hey, Duo!You guys!Something just happened to Heero!!" Quatre yelled.**

**Everyone looked towards Heero.They gasped as they seen him lying on the ground.**

**"Heero!!" Relena yelled jumping out of the car.**

**She ran over to him (which looked rather funny, since she was in high heels and stumbled a bit) and kneeled beside him.**

**"Heero?Are you okay? Heero, speak to me Heero", she said lifting his head up.**

**Than finally, he said something, and this is what it was:**

**Ooww.**

**Than he fainted yet again.**

**Relena grabbed the keys from his hand and opened the door. **

**"Duo!You and Trowa pick him up and come lay him on the sofa!Hurry though, he just might wake up again", Relena ordered.**

**Duo grumbled as he walked over to the young Japanese.**

**"Yes Miss Queen of the World", he said under his breath.**

**Trowa and Duo picked him up and sat him on the couch, or 'sofa' as Relena called it (well actually I made her say that because I wrote the story and if you don't like it well, well, that's okay too!).**

**"I'll go get him some water", Quatre offered. **

**"Okay, good idea", Relena said still looking at Heero.**

**Quatre left the room, Duo was looking at some paintings, Wufei was reading a news paper, Trowa was sitting up against the wall, Relena was sitting next to Heero, Hilde was exploring the huge house, and Heero of course was knocked out on his couch.**

**Quatre returned with the glass of water and sat next to Relena.**

**"Do you think we should call an ambulance or something?" he asked.**

**"No, I think he'll be okay after he wakes up.Right now we should make him as comfortable as possible. *sigh* Thank you for the water, Quatre", Relena never took her eyes off of Heero.**

**"Hey, Relena, do you know where the bathroom is?I really need to go!" Duo said crossing his legs.**

**"I'm sorry Duo.You're going to have to find it.I've only been here once, and he never showed me the bathroom", Relena's eyes where _still_ on Heero.**

**"Damn!" Duo said to himself (I usually never put cuss words in my stories, but come on!!This is Duo!!)**

**Duo walked, uh, wobbled up stairs and looked around for doors.He came to a long hallway, unfortunately, it was filled with doors. **

**"Man!This is not my day!" he went to the first door.Bedroom.Next door.Closet. This went on for a while.Finally he came to the last door.When he opened it, his face lit up.**

**"The potty!!There is a God!!" he ran over and, uh, well, you know the rest.**

**When Duo was done doing his busyness, he went to his favorite place in the house, the kitchen.He looked all around and took out everything that looked (as he would say) scrump diddly umptous (I like that word! :^) ).**

**"What are you doing now, Maxwell?" Wufei asked walking into the kitchen.**

**"Just having a little something before we leave to the park", Duo said taking out some leftover chicken.**

**"Want some?" he asked.**

**"*happy*Sure!*calm*Uh, I mean, *mellow* if you say so", Wufei said correcting himself.**

**"Alrighty then!I'll take out everything and you take what you want", Duo instructed.**

**"If you insist", Wufei replied.**

**"I don't insist, if it was up to me, I'd take it all!" Duo said, head still buried in the fridge. **

**"That's okay, I'll just have a little, you know, make sure it's still fresh", Wufei reached for the salami.**

**Meanwhile…**

**"He's waking up!He's waking up!" Relena was overjoyed.**

**"What?Huh?Where am I?" Heero said sitting up, rubbing his head.**

**"Oh, Heero!Are you okay? I was so worried!" Relena said trying to be sexy.**

**Hilde too had made a sandwich and came in with it halfway in her mouth.**

**"My.My, my, my!May I ask, who is this lovely lady?" Heero (gulp) smiled.He stood up. **

**"Oh, Heero!You don't mean that!" Relena said blushing.He ignored her and went over to Hilde.Hilde blushed and almost spit out her sandwich.Heero kissed her hand.**

**"Might I ask, what is you name?" Herro said holding her hand.**

**"Dilhe, I mean Hilde.Are you feeling okay?" she had finally got her sandwich down.**

**"What a lovely name!May I ask, are you, perhaps, seeing anyone at this time?" Heero asked blushing.**

**"Well, actually, I am.He's in the kitchen.Didn't you know I was going out with Duo?" Hilde said bewildered.**

**"Who is this, Duo?He cannot compare with me.Can he?" Heero asked with puppy dog eyes (which is so cute!).**

**"I don't know, I'll have to see!" Hilde said puckering up!Heero was about give in, when suddenly at the same time Relena and Duo pulled Heero and Hilde apart.**

**"What the hell are you doing, Hilde!This is Heero!Not me!" Duo said holding her shoulders and looking her strait in the eyes.**

**"I don't know what came over me, he just seemed so, so", she turned to a romantic voice and kinda just let go, "romantic!" at this she fell into Duo's arms and collapsed.Heero on the other hand…**

**"Heero!How can you like some white trash hussy like that!You're supposed to be falling for me!Aren't I beautiful, cunning, perfect, rich, perfect, romantic, did I mention I was perfect?" Relena said putting her arm around his neck.Heero looked at her with his deep dark eyes and said, "Madam, in a word," he said in a rather plain voice, "no."**

** **

****

**Okay, okay.I know, this isn't very long but I hope you enjoy it!I will be coming out with more stories later.I am a very slow writer.Do think all of these funny stories just pop up in my head?Well, duh!!Of course they do!!I have a very comical mind.Ask chibikeeper.I know her personally.And just so you know, I a song fic with Heero and Relena. It is a romance, which really isn't my thang (thang?What king of word is that? Oh well, whatever floats your boat) it 'shall' be out soon as will the rest of my chapters for Quatre's sleepover.Well, so long!! ~ Miyoko**

** **


End file.
